


30 days of nsfw

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Contortion, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Public Sex, Sad Cuddling, Virtual Sex, canudeling?, cute old birbs in love, cute young birbs in love, nude canoodling, saren needs a chiropractor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: Daily fills for the prompts. Characters and tags to be updated as I go.
Relationships: Lilihierax/Lorik Qui'in, Macen Barro/Avitus Rix, Original Female Turian Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s), Original Male Krogan Character(s)/Sparatus, Original Male Turian Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s), Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  



End file.
